1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of connecting a recording medium having wireless and wired communication functions, and receiving data, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data captured by an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera is recorded on the built-in memory of the image capturing apparatus or a removable recording medium such as a memory card. When storing captured image data in an information processing apparatus such as a PC from the image capturing apparatus, the storage processing is generally executed as follows. First, the information processing apparatus and recording medium are connected by connecting the image capturing apparatus to the information processing apparatus using a cable, or removing a removable recording medium from the image capturing apparatus and inserting it into the memory card slot of the information processing apparatus or a memory card reader connected to the information processing apparatus. Then, the information processing apparatus accesses the recording medium, and stores image data recorded on the recording medium in, for example, the recording device of the information processing apparatus. Some applications, which run on the information processing apparatus, automatically copy image data to a preset save destination when the information processing apparatus and recording medium are connected.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-111884 discloses an image capturing apparatus, which has a wireless communication function and automatically transmits captured image data to an external device such as an information processing apparatus. This image capturing apparatus can store captured image data at a preset location (for example, folder) in an information processing apparatus without wired-connecting the image capturing apparatus, recording medium, and information processing apparatus.
There is also known a removable recording medium having the wireless communication function. With this recording medium, even an image capturing apparatus having no wireless communication function can store recorded image data at, for example, a preset location in an information processing apparatus by wireless connection, similar to an image capturing apparatus having the wireless communication function.
The removable recording medium having the wireless communication function can be wired-connected to an information processing apparatus by connecting the image capturing apparatus and information processing apparatus by using a memory card reader or the like, similar to the above-mentioned removable recording medium, or while keeping the recording medium inserted in the image capturing apparatus. Depending on the specifications of the recording medium, user settings, or the like, data which has not been transmitted to the information processing apparatus by wireless communication may exist in a removable recording medium having the wireless communication function. Such data may be unintentionally deleted unless it is separately transmitted to the information processing apparatus by wired connection.
However, a save destination where the removable recording medium having the wireless communication function stores data by wireless communication can be set independently of a save destination which is set by the information processing apparatus as the data save destination of a wired-connected recording medium. Thus, these save destinations are sometimes different from each other. In this case, even image data that have been captured on, for example, the same day or the same event may be stored in different save destinations depending on the connection method. As a result, the same image data may be stored at a plurality of locations, or related image data may be stored in different save destinations depending on the file type, complicating management of the image data.